


Салон «Доппельбарбер»

by ilargia



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Crack, I have literally no idea how that happened, Kosovo NT, M/M, barbershop au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: Валон Бериша — главный мастер и основатель барбершопа «Доппельбарбер». Орудовать ножницами и бритвой он умеет безупречно, а решать проблемы — не очень.





	Салон «Доппельбарбер»

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи совершеннолетние, события — выдуманные, барбершопа, разумеется, не существует, реально только существование «Че-бара» в Приштине. Написано для команды WTF Football 2019 на ЗФБ-2019 на diary.ru.

Бывают плохие дни. Ну, когда просыпаешь всё на свете, дома закончился кофе, горячую воду отключили без объявления войны, а на улице льёт как из ведра вопреки всем прогнозам. Бывают отвратительные дни. Это, как правило, когда утро начинается с каких-нибудь новостей, от которых хочется засунуть голову обратно под одеяло, прикинуться мёртвым и впасть в спячку лет на сто. Бывают и просто дни, когда лучше вообще не просыпаться — себе дороже. Потому что на дурную башку сваливается всё и сразу. 

Примерно так выглядел практически каждый день в жизни Валона Бериши. 

Когда Валон нащупал под подушкой телефон ничего не предвещавшим утром вторника, а потом сделал над собой нечеловеческое усилие, чтобы разлепить хотя бы один глаз и сфокусировать остатки зрения на экране, значилось там примерно следующее:

 _Донис:_ Непринятый вызов (2)  
_Донис:_ возьми трубку, идиот, это важно  
_Донис:_ код опасности красный  
_Донис:_ Непринятый вызов  
_Донис:_ да без вопросов, сам выкрутишься  
_Ветон:_ Непринятый вызов  
_Ветон:_ ВЫ ТАМ С КОНЦАМИ СДУРЕЛИ? КАК ВЫ ТАМ В ОТЧЁТНОСТИ ДВА НОЛЯ ПРОСРАЛИ, МАТЕМАТИКИ ХЕРОВЫ?  
_Ветон:_ Урою. Мамой клянусь. Как всегда урою.  
_Донис:_ и да, там опять налоговая, если тебе вдруг проблем на сегодня не хватит

Валон отшвырнул телефон и уткнулся обратно в подушку. Всё как всегда, полным комплектом и одновременно. И нет этому конца и края.

 

По правде говоря, проект барбершопа «Доппельбарбер» стройно выглядел только на бумаге. Вернее, даже не на бумаге, а в тот славный вечер, как Валону пришла в голову светлая идея вложить образовавшиеся лишние копейки во что-нибудь исключительно полезное. На детали импровизированного бизнес-плана будущий сооснователь Донис отреагировал содержательным «М-м-м-м-хмг» (пятница день тяжёлый, что поделаешь), что Валон воспринял за одобрение. 

Сказано — сделано. Но на практике оказалось, что для того, чтобы предприятие хоть сколько-нибудь функционировало, недостаточно рукастого мастера с пачкой денег для аренды помещения и администратора с подвешенным языком, заказавшего где-то в интернете перефотошопленную вывеску с двуглавым албанским орлом и дебильным каламбуром в названии. Однако признавать, что брадобрей из него ещё ничего, а стартапер – не очень, казалось Валону слишком сильным ущемлением собственной гордости. Нетушки, ввязались в историю, будем выкручиваться. 

Делать это своими силами, впрочем, в его планы не входило. Зачем, когда у тебя есть младший брат-зануда с экономическим образованием, которому можно поныть, наобещать с три короба, выслушать всё, что он о тебе думает, а потом с чувством выполненного долга наблюдать, как он разгребает организационные проблемы, решает сложности с бухгалтерией и отмазывает от налоговой? Золото, а не Ветон. Лучший брат на свете. 

 

Дурацкий колокольчик на входной двери бодро бдзынькнул, и беззаботный перелив сменился сдавленным хрипом вперемешку с похрюкиванием. Валон на цыпочках перегнулся через стойку администратора — а, да, всё нормально. Согнувшийся в три погибели Донис продолжал издавать потусторонние звуки, пытаясь просморкаться от того, что изначально должно было быть очередным глотком утреннего кофе (точнее, хотелось надеяться, что это был кофе). 

— Ну ты, кхе-кхе, — прохрипел он, — предупреждать надо.  
Валон сделал вид, что не расслышал.  
— Или хотя бы трубку брать, — Донис наконец поднялся, вытер и так мокрым от остатков кофе запястьем глаза и принялся оценивать ущерб. — Не мне же одному вопли твоего братца с утра пораньше выслушивать.  
— Чья идея была, тот и выслушивает, — меланхолично парировал Валон.  
— А может быть, всё же, чья подпись? — хитрый прищур Дониса выглядел бы хоть сколько-нибудь убедительно, если бы на кончике длинного носа не блестела бы оставшаяся кофейная капля. Липкая, наверное, успел поймать себя на мысли Валон и тут же отогнал её: ну нет, ребята, ну нет.  
— Так о чём ты хотел меня предупредить?

Донис лишь успел пожать плечами и смущенно промычать что-то, что должно было бы стать прелюдией к медленному и мучительному признанию в собственных косяках, но тут колокольчик над дверью снова бдзынькнул. 

— Если вкратце, то вот об этом, — сдавленно пискнул непутёвый администратор и пригнулся, чтобы спрятаться за своей стойкой.

Предвкушая уже очередную порцию веселья, Валон всё же сделал над собой усилие и медленно повернулся к двери. 

В расписании клиентов на сегодня напротив строчки с полуднем значилась корявая запись «Муричи, А». Человек, только что переступивший порог их благочестивого заведения, тоже носил эту же фамилию. 

Но был нюанс. Маленький такой нюанс.

***

Лас-Вегас, бойцовский клуб, дом терпимости и богадельня, попеременно и одновременно. Всем этим мог быть «Че-бар». А мог и не быть, если сам того не захочешь: кабак с идиотским названием в центре Приштины открывался для каждого ровно с той стороны, с которой было нужно. Этакая Выручай-комната для взрослых. Ищешь веселья? Запросто. Уединения? И это найти было несложно. Приключений? Да сколько угодно. Компанию? Загляни через плечо и вперёд.

Главное, запомнить два простейших правила. Только и всего, ничуть не сложнее инструкции к аспирину для утреннего похмелья. Первое: ни к чему не относиться серьёзно. Второе: не выносить ничего за эти стены. Фигурально выражаясь, разумеется, — но лучше всё-таки и буквально. 

Валон, естественно, умудрился нарушить оба. 

 

Та неделя выдалась мерзкой — впрочем, сложно было сказать, что она выбивалась из привычного ряда событий, идущих по классическому военному принципу snafu: «ситуация в норме: полный пиздец». Съевшая два рабочих дня пожарная инспекция, перед которой не получилось прикинуться мёртвым и отмазаться, чуть не отрезавший клиенту ухо в первый рабочий день стажёр Рашица, полоумный Кололли, швырнувшийся в Крюэзиу опасной бритвой шутки ради — порой казалось, что в зоопарке выжить проще, чем в этом паноптикуме. Поэтому едва дотянув до ближайшего вечера, на утро после которого клиентов почти не было, Валон отправился привычными тропами. 

Текила, как оказалось, сильнее законов гравитации. После первых пары рюмок центром вселенной кажется барная стойка, но когда со счёта уже сбиваешься, притяжение резко меняет своё направление. Чертовски высокий, скучающе бродящий взглядом по тёмному залу, с чуть небрежной недлинной бородой и собранными на затылке волосами. Валон прекрасно помнил эту чуть редеющую линию висков: как же, свою работу и в потоке случайных клиентов признаешь. 

Помимо воздействия на пространство, текила искривляет и время. Поэтому между напористым «Скучно, да?» и прижатыми к стене туалетной кабинки собственными лопатками прошло всего, наверное, пара мгновений, а может, и целая вечность. Впрочем, часы и минуты — последнее, что интересует, когда чужое колено по-хозяйски подпирает тебя между ног, а джинсы вдруг кажутся невыносимо тесными. 

Туалет бара — не самое удобное место для подобных занятий, особенно когда человек, чьи руки настойчиво блуждают по твоему телу, изгибается в три погибели, чтобы не биться локтями и коленями о слишком близко стоящие друг к другу стенки, но какая, к чёрту, разница, когда и они слишком близко, слишком, слишком, забираясь почти под кожу друг к другу, если бы это было возможно. Звук расстёгивающейся ширинки утонул в хаосе вздохов и стуке конечностей о перегородки кабинки, а после первого прикосновения губ к своему члену сознание перестало улавливать отдельные ощущения, соединяя всё происходящее – эту долбящую за стеной музыку, неоновый свет, собственное тяжёлое дыхание, чужой язык, блуждающий по головке, растрепавшиеся волосы под пальцами, туман от выпитого, – в единый гул, заполняющий собой всё пространство в голове. 

Дышать ровно всё ещё не получалось, когда человек перед ним поднялся и потянулся поцеловать его — с безошибочно узнаваемым привкусом на влажных губах. Валон медленно прошёлся по ним кончиком языка — и с силой толкнул растрёпанного мужчину к противоположной стенке, резко опускаясь на колени. 

 

Самым разумным решением было бы сделать вид, что ничего не произошло: Приштина не то чтобы мегаполис, но и не деревня на три дома. Было, забыли, пошли дальше. С кем не бывает. Примерно с такой аргументацией Валон попытался убедить себя, что в этот раз можно обойтись без глупостей. Вышло, по правде говоря, не очень. Проборовшись целый рабочий день с наваждениями в виде всполохов не затёртых текилой обрывчатых воспоминаний — ну, знаете ли, орудовать ножницами, когда в голове только тонкие длинные пальцы на твоём члене, не слишком удобно, — он решился на шаг, лишающий себя хоть каких-то остатков собственного достоинства. 

Улучив момент, когда Донис в очередной раз ретировался со стойки, чтобы сделать себе сотую кряду кружку того, что на голубом глазу называл «кофе» (по запаху, разумеется, не слишком далеко ушедшего от чистого спирта), Валон украдкой дотянулся до журнала записей. В десятке страниц от текущей даты нашлась и искомая строка: «Муричи, В.». И наспех накорябанный телефон. 

Гулять, так на все деньги.

 

В. не потребовалось дополнительных вводных данных для того, чтобы понять, кто ему пишет и что от него надо. Столь же невозмутимой была и реакция на предложение «повторить, только на этот раз с чувством, с толком, с расстановкой» — формулировку ещё нелепее Валон так и не придумал, хотя и не без горечи отметил, что сам бы себя послал ко всем чертям за подобное красноречие. Но нет, в ответном сообщении значилось лишь «Адрес? Время?». 

Последнего клиента пришлось перекинуть на Рашицу: пусть учится, когда-то надо же начинать самостоятельно работать. Правда, звук в телефоне Валон предусмотрительно оставил включённым: прийти на следующий день в салон и узнать, что его стажёр арестован за непреднамеренное убийство посредством вспоротой ножницами клиентской шеи, было далеко не самой привлекательной перспективой. 

Впрочем, когда человек, о котором не можешь перестать думать ни секунды, стоит, вальяжно прислонившись к дверному косяку в твоём собственном коридоре, проблемы твоего подмастерья перестают волновать. Едва лишь поздоровавшись и многозначительно переглянувшись, Валон оказался зажатым между ближайшей стеной и статным торсом визитёра. Забираясь пальцами под чужую футболку, он успел зацепиться за обрывок последней связной мысли у себя в голове: это плохо кончится. Но губы, прохаживающиеся по его ключице, безмолвно возразили: вот как кончится, тогда и будем разбираться. 

 

— Ты ведь даже не знаешь, как меня зовут, — тихо, без какой-либо эмоции в голосе, почти отстранённо пробормотал его гость. Валяться, приобнявшись, после случайного секса обычно не слишком выходит, поскольку градус неловкости мешает расслабиться, но не в этот раз: Валон лежал, лениво поглаживая кончиками пальцев заросшую щёку мужчины, и чувствовал себя при этом настолько комфортно, что впору было начать сомневаться, можно ли это назвать «случайным сексом». Но прозвучавшее утверждение вытащило его из сонной неги.  
— Я, эээ, — попробовал было что-то соврать Валон, но тут же осознал всю бесполезность любых отмазок и вместо продолжения фразы со вздохом уткнулся носом в его плечо.  
— Ведат.  
Помедлив немного, он добавил вслед:  
— Если тебе это вообще интересно. 

 

— Бериша, ты идиот? — и так высокий голос Дониса и вовсе взлетел до небес. — Он же клиент?! Мы же…  
— Да, знаю, договаривались, что попробуем. Но «попробуем» не значит «обещаем». Я попробовал. Не получилось.  
— Но... защита данных и всё такое?  
— Об этом говорит человек, отправивший в налоговую вместо скана документов собственную жопу.  
Донис поник и опустил глаза в содержимое своей извечной кружки.  
— Это было выражение моей позиции.  
— Особенно она понравилась Ветону.  
— Но я же с налоговым инспектором не траха…  
— КТО ТРАХАЕТСЯ С НАЛОГОВЫМ ИНСПЕКТОРОМ? — из зала высунулась любопытствующая морда Кололли, а над ним и длинный нос с жиденькими усиками под ним, принадлежащий Крюэзиу.  
— НИКТО, — последовал ответ хором.  
Валон нахмурил брови и после короткой паузы добавил:  
— А зря. Хоть какая-то польза была бы.  
Не удовлетворённые таким ответом напарники состроили кислые мины и вернулись к обязанностям.  
— Так или иначе, всё, — продолжил прерванную явку с повинной Валон.  
— Что всё?  
— Вообще всё. Финита.  
— Как финита?  
— Так. Решил, что раз это всё зашло настолько далеко, то надо с этим завязывать, — Валон пожал плечами. — Поэтому я уже три дня не отвечаю на телефон. И на сообщения. Даже не открываю, чтобы не спалиться.  
Донис уставился на него взглядом раненной коровы.  
— Нет, Бериша, ты клинический идиот или прикидываешься?  
— Ну что такого-то? То тебе не так, это тебе не так, когда трахаешься с клиентами, тебя это не устраивает, когда не трахаешься, тоже…  
— Но не изображая же, что ты умер, — укоризна во взгляде была настолько подчёркнутой, что на мгновение можно было даже забыть, что когда Донис начинает читать нотации, то становится похожим на воспитателя старшей группы детского сада. — Он же тебе не налоговая, в самом деле.  
Валон в ответ лишь виновато развёл руками.

***

Высоченный мужчина на пороге молча оглядывал немую сцену перед ним. Которая, по правде говоря, выглядела весьма жалко: пунцовый до кончиков ушей Донис уткнулся в свою чашку и старательно делал вид, что его тут вообще нет, а Валон, быстро осознав, что все пути к отступлению отрезаны, уставился в паркет перед собой. Кризис-менеджмент никогда не был сильной стороной основателей салона «Доппельбарбер», и сейчас это было очевиднее, чем когда-либо.

— Жив всё-таки, — прервал спустя какое-то время тишину Ведат, когда безмолвная сцена раскаяния затянулась до уже совсем неприличных масштабов.  
— Я… — попытался выдавить из себя что-то Валон, но придумать на ходу ничего не вышло. — Ну, в общем, да. Жив.  
— Это радует, — подчёркнутая лаконичность Ведата была как нельзя кстати. 

Все трое снова замолчали. Валон набрался смелости и всё же поднял взгляд на человека в дверях — и с удивлением отметил, что в его лице не было ни тени укора. На нём вообще не было написано ничего, что можно было бы расшифровать. 

Как, впрочем, и всегда. В каждую из их немногочисленных встреч Валон пытался уловить хоть какой-то намёк на то, что вообще происходит и что по этому поводу думает Ведат. Просто секс, только и всего? Никаких эмоций, всё такое? Или всё же что-то есть? Может, его тоже преследуют всполохи свежепережитых ощущений, когда он закрывает глаза? Или нет? Или всё это полная чушь, не стоящая внимания? Найти ответы на эти вопросы или вытянуть их как-нибудь из немногословного Ведата он так и не смог. 

Потому-то и решил проблему радикально: если игнорировать что-то достаточно долго и упорно, оно может отступить. Идеальный вариант борьбы с трудностями по методу Валона Бериши. Работает как с налоговой, так и с личной жизнью.

Ну, кроме того, что на самом деле ни черта это не работает, и взглянуть в глаза проблеме рано или поздно всё же приходится. Как сейчас, когда из-за идиотской привычки Дониса записывать всех по фамилиям спрятаться от требующего объяснений взгляда уже не получится. 

Валон продолжал безмолвно пялиться на высокого мужчину у порога, перебирая в голове варианты ответов. «Прости, я идиот и веду себя как пятилетний ребёнок»? «Я тебя ни хрена не понимаю, поэтому я распсиховался и решил прикинуться ветошью»? «Я решаю проблемы, сбегая от них, а это стало проблемой»? «Что вообще, блядь, происходит?» — один хуже другого. И даже текилой не прикроешься. 

— Ну, чего уставился? Виски мне кто подравнивать будет? — наконец спросил Ведат, тем самым спасая его от необходимости оправданий. 

Помедлив секунду-другую, он едва заметно улыбнулся. Краешком губ. На мгновение. 

Ах вот оно что. 

— Ну ты и дурак, Бериша, — еле слышно пробормотал куда-то в кружку Донис.  
— Заметь, не я это сказал, — выдохнул Ведат и качнул головой, соглашаясь с ним. 

Валон лишь пожал плечами. Ну что поделаешь. Зато одной проблемой меньше. 

А с налоговой пусть Ветон разбирается.


End file.
